To The Ends Of The World
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Suguru's being depressed because he's in love. Shuichi decides to help him so K kidnaps the band for a holiday! What was supposed to be a relaxing trip turns into a hunt as Tohma and Yuki pursue what is respectfully theirs. YukiShu, TohSugu
1. Vacation With You!

A/N: My first Gravi fic! It's a YukiShu and TohSugu for the moment. If you don't enjoy incest, sorry. But where I come from, cousins can marry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter One: Vacation With You!

It was usual mayhem at NG Records. Sakano was whirling around, panicking and freaking out. K was shooting randomly at the ceiling, not minding who he killed on the upper floor. Hiro just grinned and tested his guitar as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Shuichi was again, daydreaming about Yuki and what they would do when he got home. It was then Shuichi noticed Suguru surrounded by a glum aura.

"Fujisaki, is something wrong? You're not being as productive as you usually are," Shuichi asked. Suguru just sighed and turned away from Shuichi, moping. Shuichi mused for a while. "Ah, I understand! You're-in-Love!" Shuichi teased but Suguru stiffened at the mere mention.

"Looks like you're right this time, Shuichi. Do you feel like sharing with us?" Hiro patted the teenager. Suguru murmured a 'No' and slumped down over the table. Shuichi watched Suguru closely. "Fujisaki, come with me. I need to talk to you." Without waiting for a reply, Shuichi dragged Suguru out of the studio and rushed to the elevator. Suguru blinked as the sunlight blinded his eyes momentarily. "…Shindou-san, why did you bring me here?"

Shuichi spun around, arms outstretched and smiled. The light breeze brushed through his hair. "Fujisaki, isn't the wind nice up here? I thought it might make you lighten up a bit. You know, if it's about love, I might be able to help. After all, I'm married to one of the world's biggest bastard who's just having problems expressing his emotions," Shuichi said with a tiny chuckle at the thought. Somewhere else, Yuki Eiri sneezed.

Suguru hesitated for a while. But…it DID concern Shuichi in a way, and he is quite correct. Who better to ask advice from than someone who's gone through the worst and…maybe knows how to deal with it? "Shindou-san…I'm sixteen. And I'm getting _those_ dreams…And the person in it is not who I quite expected…" Suguru started with a light blush. Shuichi stared at him with an incredulous look and started laughing. "Fujisaki-chan has raging hormones now! Who used to say I indulge in my hormones?" Shuichi said in a sing-song voice. Suguru blushed harder.

"Shindou-san, you're supposed to help me!"

Shuichi cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm sorry. So, who's the lucky girl who's got your attention?" "U-Um…It's a guy…" Suguru mumbled, feeling his face grow hot. "What! Wow, then you should have spoke up sooner! You know I'm the one to talk to! So, who is it?" Shuichi asked.

Suguru muttered one word and looked away. The embarrassment will give him jitter-induced insomnia soon, he knew it! "Huh? Didn't quite catch you there," Shuichi replied.

"I SAID IT'S TOHMA!"

Silence prevailed for thirty seconds as a random pigeon flew over their heads. "You what! Omigod! No wonder you refused to tell us! I understand how you feel!" Shuichi declared. "You do?" Suguru asked, genuinely surprised. "Yes, you need a vacation! And during that period I shall teach you how to capture Seguchi-san's heart! It'll be hundred percent foolproof, I assure you!" Shuichi stated.

Suguru paled. "A vacation with you! No, you're crazy! What do you mean by teaching me how to…"

He never finished his sentence. Someone suddenly grabbed him from the back and he was lifted into the air. "K-san! What are you doing! When did you get a helicopter!" K grinned. "Shuichi has spoken! Now let's get going!" Suguru could see Hiro haul Shuichi into the helicopter as he got tossed in as well. "Where are we going! How come I didn't know you planned this?" Shuichi asked in true shock. Okay, so Shuichi was not the mastermind behind this. He wasn't that smart anyway.

"I have you bugged. As soon as we heard your suggestion, we decided to hop into action!" This female voice could only belong to one person… "No! Not you! A vacation with anyone but you!" Shuichi screamed horror as he saw Rage at the cockpit manoeuvring the helicopter. "Let's go! Bill is waiting with my Panda!"

* * *

Tohma was frowning slightly. Sakano was late with his monthly report about Bad Luck's progress. Sakano, bumbling and silly he may be, was never late. Just then, Sakano came in with a bleeding head. Tohma supposed it was K's work. "S-Shacho, K-san has kidnapped Bad Luck with the crazy girl manager called Rage!" Sakano reported, panicked. Tohma perked up lightly at the mention. "What is he trying to do this time?" Tohma asked.

"He said something about parting Shindou-san from Yuki-san and forcing Fujisaki-kun into something before he shot me," Sakano replied. Tohma twitched. The next moment, Sakano was holding Tohma back while dialling the emergency number, in other words, Yuki Eiri. Yuki was working on his latest novel when his phone rang. Expecting Shuichi, he was surprised to hear Sakano.

"What do you want?"

"Please come to NG Records immediately! Shacho is losing control!" Sakano pleaded. "And that has something to do with me because?" Yuki asked. "K-san's kidnapped Shindou-san and he's with the crazy manager Rage! He'll be living sacrifice!" Sakano yelled, starting to lose control. The phone went dead straight away.

"Yuki-san? Yuki-san?"

In half an hour, Yuki was already in Tohma's office. Tohma calmed down at the sight of Yuki, but it was Yuki who started to lose control. "Eiri-san, we're going to rescue them!" Tohma suddenly declared. Sakano had to get an extinguisher to put out all the flames behind his shacho. "Do you have any idea where they are?" Yuki asked flatly.

"Fufufufu…you underestimate me, Eiri-san. I always keep _track_ of my adorable Suguru-chan! Don't worry; your beloved cousin will come to your rescue!" Tohma exclaimed. Yuki stared as if Tohma got another head. "…Hey, looks like you and I are the most normal characters in the fic," Yuki commented. Sakano just sobbed loudly.

"…Forget what I said."

* * *

Shuichi was running around in circles in the panda robot. "Where are you taking us! I haven't even said goodbye to Yuki yet! We haven't even got our clothes!" Rage chuckled evilly. "You're a superstar! You can pay for anything you need once we land! Even better, make some beautifully sexy and irresistibly adorable faces to the shopkeepers to give it to you for free!"

"We ain't gonna give out free lust-inducing looks to closet perverts out there!" K yelled. "The only reason I'm working with you now Claude is because your wife promised me a mansion with beautiful boys to serve my every need!" Rage answered huffily. "Then what's our next move on schedule?" Hiro asked, strangely unperturbed by all the irregularities around him. "Hiro, you've been infected with the K disease!" Shuichi yelled, horrified that his best friend wasn't reacting towards the weird things happening around them.

"We'll be landing in America soon and…Wait a minute, we've got pursuers!" Bill announced. A jet was right behind the panda and someone climbed out from the top hatch. It was Tohma. "K-san, I demand you to return Bad Luck to NG Records immediately! Surrender before we hit you!" Tohma announced through a loudspeaker. "Your artists need to get away from slave drivers like you for some time!" K yelled back.

"…Isn't he a slave driver himself?" Shuichi wondered aloud. His bandmates nodded.

Then another blonde came out. "Oh, Yuki's come to save me!" Shuichi shouted in joy, eyes sparkling. Until he noticed the bazooka in his lover's hand. "…Don't tell me…" From a distance, he looked at Yuki crouch, take aim and…

"Everyone, duck!"

Shuichi got to cover just as the shot hit the panda. Rage giggled evilly. "Poor Shuichi, your lover knew full well you are on board and still tried to shoot us down…And he's cheating on you with your boss, to add salt to the wound." That sentence hit two nerves. Two very sensitive nerves. K was pushed back down into the panda as Shuichi and Suguru surfaced, looking very mad, both carrying bazookas and missile launchers.

"Tohma you bastard!" Shuichi yelled firing the bazooka, as Suguru aimed with the missile launcher, "Eiri-san, you're going down!" Both fired at the jet. K whistled. "Seems like they've caught on the Rage disease to me." "Claude, I'm dropping you now! Lose them in the crowd below!" Rage stated, activating the trapdoor. Thus the load was dropped…from a hundred feet in the air.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Suguru screamed. To his amazement, they lived…by landing on a large Kumagoro balloon figure. K grinned. "Great, this is just the place they won't find you! Get into these costumes now!" Tohma and Yuki landed looking around for Shuichi and Suguru. Their jet already exploded from the attack. "I hate bloody conventions. It makes all the searching tougher," Yuki grumbled. "Worse still, it's a cosplay convention. They might be in disguises," Tohma mused.

Unwittingly, they walked past a group of cosplayers dressed as half animals. K grinned as he watched Tohma and Yuki walk further away. "…K-san, why did you dress me up as a cat? I'll never live down the shame if Seguchi-san saw me like this," Suguru mumbled. He had cat ears, a long tail and furry paws, not to mention the skin tight shirt only reached mid-riff. He was only in ultra SHORT shorts, for Bad Luck's sake! "You look cute that way. Besides, you remind me of the main character in Loveless," K replied cheerfully.

"Then…why the sheep outfit?" Shuichi sniffed. He was being surrounded by many drooling men now. K shot them all down and pulled Shuichi close. "Rage gave me the outfit, don't complain," K answered as he shot three more random people. Shuichi had a chute headgear with tiny horns. He wore little hoof pads on his hands and feet. The rest of his outfit was similar to Suguru, just that his was white and fleecy. "Right, then I must look like a dog," Hiro mumbled. "Nope, just wanted to dress you up as Inuyasha!" K stated.

"There they are!" Tohma yelled. "Oh, must've heard my gunshots. Oh well!" K threw down a smoke bomb and secured the band into a random taxi, throwing the driver out. He sped away, leaving Tohma with an extremely insincere smile it made even Yuki tremble.

"All right, K-san. If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."

* * *

A/N: How was it? About the cosplay part, Suguru was cosplaying as Ritsuka from Loveless, Shuichi no one in particular and Hiro as Inuyasha! If you don't know, Bill and Rage are from the manga. Bill serves Rage who's position is similar to Sakano but they're from different companies. Rage works at XMR at America.Please review! 


	2. All Is Fair In Love And CrossDressing

A/N: The second chapter arrives! What waits in store for our very own rock stars of Bad Luck and their crazy manager as Tohma decides to wage war! Find allies, of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter Two: All Is Fair in Love and Cross-dressing

"K-san, where the hell are we going now!" Suguru demanded. They've kicked off Tohma for a moment, but Suguru knew how determined Tohma can get when he wants to. "To a hotel, of course!" K answered cheerily. "Have you forgotten we're practically penniless!" Shuichi yelled. "That's alright; we'll just make use of your looks!" K replied. "You're going to sell me? Oh, Yuuuuuukkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, help me!" Shuichi screamed, but was quickly pulled back into the cab by Hiro.

"Shuichi, you'll be roadkill if you fall out now!" Hiro warned. "At the rate we're going, I'm surprised K-san hasn't made anyone roadkill yet! He can crash and we can all get a one-way ticket to heaven! Nakano-san, you're the most reasonable one here, do something!" Suguru begged, him and Shuichi clinging to each other for dear life. "Don't worry, I have a driving licence," K stated, pulling it out from his pocket. The taxi swerved as soon as he let go of the steering wheel, prompting Hiro to jump forward and grab it before the hit the pavement. Too late.

Suguru and Shuichi screamed as they were thrown out of the car…right on a red carpet. "Great job, this shall be our base of operations!" K exclaimed, hiding his firearms in every possible pocket he could find. "K-san…Are. You. Crazy! Even Seguchi-san looks like he has to pay a chunk to get a normal suite at a place like this!" Shuichi yelled, ready to tear his manager's happy grin apart if not for Hiro and Suguru holding him back.

"Let me kill him before he kills us!"

"Calm down, Shuichi! If we lose K-san now, we could be stranded forever," Hiro explained. "So! He's a menace to mankind!" Shuichi barked, clawing at thin air and nowhere near K. "So you might not be able to see Eiri-san anymore, get it?" Suguru finally yelled. Oh, the power of Yuki's name. Shuichi's protests died down immediately. "What do we do now?" Hiro directed his question to K. "Of course, we'll go earn some Ben Franklins first," K answered with a not-so-nice smile.

* * *

"Hey sir, do you want 'special service'? We'll provide it," a sultry voice whispered. The young man gulped. In front of him stood the cutest girl in a maid outfit, which was mind you, quite short until he could see the garter's buckle beneath it. Her violet eyes sparkled with such innocence it could make him jump on the girl almost at once. Her companion was not bad too. She had long brown hair and was in a waitress' outfit. By the way, long sexy legs there. She winked at the man.

"Over here," the violet eyed, pink haired girl persuaded, pulling him along by his tie. The man was amazed, and he was drooling. He thought pink hair looked bad on everyone, but this girl looked every bit as desirable with that colour. Soon enough, he was led into an empty room. "Goodnight, sir," the maid smiled. And he saw black.

"Great acting, Shuichi!" K praised. "F#$k you, K-san! I'm acting like some street slut! If Yuki ever finds out about this, I'll make sure you can never make babies anymore!" Shuichi threatened. "I understand, Shuichi," K answered lightly. "And this is the last time I'm ever going to use grapefruits as breast substitutes! They smell too…citrusy! I hate it!"

"At least this one knew where to keep his eyes. The old man before this kept trying to look under your skirt and he kept ogling at my legs. Ewwww, I'll never understand old men with perverted desires. They're disgusting, way worse than our Science teacher," Hiro shuddered at the horrible memory. "Yeah, I remember. He kept trying to make moves on you because you were the best student. God, I don't think I've seen anyone as rabid in his pursuits. You were lucky you had me as friend then," Shuichi laughed. His self-defence skills taught by his mum came into good use at beating up the useless teacher.

"K-san, at this rate we need to at least knock out five more people for a decent week's stay," Suguru informed. He didn't like robbing people, but mind you, they had it coming. If they weren't so easily seduced, they would not have been led here and been robbed of their money. At least he was glad he only had to count money. K said he was too 'innocent' and underage for the job. Well, who knew K could be thoughtful?

They had a bit trouble with their last victim. He tried molesting Shuichi, who dunked him into the toilet and flushed him in obvious rage. Of course, in reality that guy will just have a wet head, but in the world of Gravitation, the man should end up somewhere in the sewers right now. "Good job, everyone!" K praised. Shuichi stared at him.

"Who the hell said he didn't want me to give out free lust-inducing looks to perverts?"

* * *

Tohma chuckled. Although he had lost his Suguru-tracker, he still had other ways. "Tohma, stop laughing like that. People are going to think I'm with an insane man," Yuki warned. "I'm sorry, Eiri-san, but I'm just plotting a thousand and one ways to make K-san regret for kidnapping my adorable cousin," Tohma answered with yet another eerie chuckle, sending all onlookers fleeing for cover.

Yuki paused for a moment. "…Tohma, you wouldn't happen to have a fetish for younger men and a cousin complex…would you?" "Why would I, Eiri-san? I just like the feeling of being in control," Tohma replied too cheerfully. "Especially with Suguru, he's so dependant on me ever since he was born. My favourite times were taking baths with him when he was still a child, and dressing him up and accompanying him to bed. He has such an angelic face and a very good-looking body too. It's a pity I had to stop when he turned twelve."

The cigarette fell out of Yuki's mouth. Tohma likes being a master in a relationship, it seems. No wonder his sister divorced Tohma. Both were just too headstrong. He shuddered as he tried not to imagine how Tohma meant for his words to be interpreted. Of course, it sure as hell wasn't his own business if Tohma has feelings for his own cousin but…to have feelings for him ever since he was practically born? Yuki wondered if Tohma could be labelled a paedophile.

Tohma sighed in contentment. "Suguru is my Murasaki Inoue."

…Yep, apparently so.

"Tohma, what are we doing in this company? We're supposed to be looking for your troublesome band," Yuki said, trying to change the subject. "We'll need allies and she's a perfect one," Tohma stated, a scary smile returning.

"She?"

* * *

"K-san, what is it this time? We already got the President suite, can we call it a day, it's already going to be evening," Suguru mumbled, feeling a migraine coming. He'll be having insomnia tonight for sure. "To avoid your lovers, we shall decide disguises! Shuichi, here's your wig and your outfit, Suguru this is yours and Hiro, there you go!" K stated. "I myself shall wear this!"

Shuichi had to stop the urge to pull a Rage and bomb K with a spare bazooka in the corner of the room. "K-san…what the hell are the grapefruits for! And what's with the pantyhose!" K laughed cheerfully. "Unfortunately, all the clothes I have now were provided by Rage! Even I have no power over the thing I'm going to wear!" Hiro sweatdropped. "No wonder everyone gets grapefruits and female outfits…"

"Then why; out of all eighteen hells I get the worst!" Shuichi cried. "I don't want to dress as a nurse! I can kill with a needle! Worse, perverted doctors around! Oh God, do you really hate me!"

"…Better than me. I am getting the air stewardess. Great, more ogling…" Hiro sighed sadly. He really hated showing his bare legs. "So, what did you both get?"

"Looks like I get a secretary costume, complete with glasses," Suguru mused. He had given up on hope, on salvation and chances of getting out of this hell. He might as well take what was happening in stride, and that included cross-dressing. At least he wasn't getting the worst out of this, unlike Shuichi. Everyone gaped at K, who was parading in his…Uhm, I mean, _her _outfit already.

"The owner of a SM club?" Shuichi asked.

"Definitely. Look at the whip," Hiro replied.

"Do you think K-san likes cross-dressing?" Suguru asked.

The band looked at their manager testing the whip and checking the reflection in the mirror.

"I have a sick feeling he does," Shuichi and Hiro both replied.

* * *

"Eiri-san, don't you feel like this is a honeymoon?"

"Like hell it does," Yuki stated. He snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and looked at Tohma, who was reading. "Eiri-san, I really envy you and Shindou-san. You both are so happy together, despite all obstacles. I wonder if I and Suguru can be that happy too," Tohma mused.

"You're trying to tell me you're going to hide your feelings from him?" Yuki asked. "Is it wrong to do so? I am quite content with what's between us now," Tohma replied. "It's not my business what you want to do, it's your life," Yuki answered, lighting another cigarette. He had a sort of nagging feeling he was missing something…Oh, he remembered.

"Hey, is your cousin the keyboardist of the band?" Yuki muttered. "Yes, why do you ask?" Tohma quipped. "I remember the crazy blonde tried giving him a French kiss when Shuichi rejected my lyrics for his last song…" Yuki stopped talking when he saw Tohma drop the book he held.

"……Is that so? Why, I'll just have to teach K-san what happens when he tries to touch what's mine," evil practically filled the room, accompanied by Tohma's infamous Smile of Doom. Yuki looked away. Tohma refuses to tell his true feelings and he won't let another guy near Suguru? Lovely situation you've got yourself into, Yuki cursed himself. He had a horrible feeling he was just starting to see the scary side of Tohma.

* * *

"Fujisaki, do you want to talk for a moment?" Shuichi asked. "Huh? Sure," Suguru replied. They both walked out to the balcony. "Remember your issue with Seguchi-san? I know just how you feel trying to deal with it," Shuichi started. "You don't really understand! We're both guys, and he's my cousin; it's just…Wrong!" Suguru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Suguru felt a hand ruffling his hair. Shuichi grinned at him. "Suguru, you'll get white hair before you hit twenty if you keep thinking like that. Love is the toughest subject in the world, but when you don't give it much thought, it's the easiest thing you know of." "What do you mean, Shindou-san?" Suguru asked.

"Love is all simple and everything tough. You see, I thought loving someone like Yuki was tough because, you know, he liked womanizing and treated me horribly and used to care less about me. I thought I wasn't going to hold out much longer on Yuki's attitude, and we were both guys and all the times people say I've turned him into a gay. Those moments were harsh,"

"But after pulling through all these obstacles, I realized loving someone is the simplest thing anyone could ever do. I held on because I couldn't bear to be apart from him. I couldn't forget him. I stood against all the insults and the cold treatments. I held my ground until the very end, despite everything that tried to part us. I realized that I was willing to face hardships is all just because…I love him," Shuichi confessed, smiling sincerely.

"Shindou-san…" Suguru noticed how mature Shuichi looked right now.

"And knowing that, I don't care what any other people say. It's alright even Yuki was to push me away again. Just loving is enough, even when the person doesn't love you back, because you know your love is provided to someone who needs it. Seguchi-san is the same."

"He is?" Suguru wondered aloud.

"Seguchi-san is the same with Yuki. I know he's polite and friendly, but that's not really what he is now, is he? Tell me how Seguchi-san is in your eyes," Shuichi encouraged.

"Tohma…He has always looked after me when I was a child, despite being the busy man he is. He is my idol. He always smiles, but it is different from the smiles he gave me in the past. His smiles guard a secret now, and a burden he isn't willing to share with anyone. It's because of his image as a prestigious president of N-G Records and our family. He's keeping everyone at arm's length, me included. I feel so lost when I see him like that. I feel like I'm useless," Suguru admitted, looking down.

"That's where Seguchi-san and Yuki are the same. They hide their true selves. Though Yuki has yet to show me his gentleness in actions and words, I know he loves me because his eyes tell me so. Seguchi-san has to keep his image up, you said so yourself. What he needs is someone who loves him for who he is, and that's you. Even if he doesn't share his burden with you, you can lighten it by letting him know you love him, just the way he is. Seguchi-san may not return your affections, but never be afraid to tell someone you love him because of the fear of rejection. People will not get what they want if they are afraid to try. I'm sure he'll appreciate your love. Don't you at least want him to know you'll be a place to turn to?"

"Shindou-san…"

"Well, was that a cool speech? I couldn't understand half the things I was saying," Shuichi laughed as Suguru fell over. "What! Don't act cool if you don't understand what you were saying!" Suguru yelled as Shuichi continued laughing. "Now that's the Fujisaki I know. Quiet, cool but a little hot-headed," Shuichi winked. "…Thanks, Shindou-san," Suguru smiled.

"No problem, partner! …Em, do you think you can exchange costumes with me?"

"No way."

* * *

The morning was beautiful, a gentle breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping and Shindou Shuichi could not think that there was anything more wrong with the situation right now. They were all standing outside a bar called Red Stilettos. Suguru looked liked he was going to faint any moment. Hiro's hair was already white, or at least that's what Shuichi assumed since he was wearing a wig like the rest of them.

"K-san, what are we doing in front of a SM bar?" Shuichi asked with a nervous laugh. "Of course, we're going undercover there," K replied. That was the cue. All three of the Bad Luck members started running in different directions.

Unfortunately, they were roped back in with a net. "No, let us go! I still want to live!" Suguru screamed. "Yuuuukkkkiiiii, save me!" Shuichi yelled. "K-san let us go! We don't want to be sacrifices for your demonic plans!" Hiro exclaimed, clawing at the floor. All protests and begging fell on deaf ears and K proceeded to pull them into the bar.

"Claude, you're early," the bar owner greeted them. "Yeah, thanks for telling us they're coming. Now we can listen in on their plans," K grinned. At that moment the bar's door swung open. Shuichi and Suguru were thrown over the counter. They took a peek to see Tohma and Yuki walk in. "…I didn't know Seguchi-san was a masochist…" Shuichi whispered as Suguru looked like he was scarred for life. K looked so relaxed when Tohma scrutinised him. "You look familiar…" K said nothing but Hiro, fearing that their identities will be busted, sidled up to K and smiled at the two men. "I'm afraid K…Katherine has a very common look, or she's simply too popular," Hiro stated.

K put a hand around Hiro and rests it on his thigh. Hiro automatically wrapped his arms around K's neck, acting along. "Dear me, Heather. You don't think I look common, do you?" K said in a surprisingly very convincing female voice. "Of course I don't. Maybe the question this handsome man asked was a way to get to know you. Is that it?" Hiro asked, both him and K smiled sexily. Shuichi was trying to hold back a nosebleed. Okay, that was his best friend and his manager out there, but their sexy faces were too much!

"We don't have business with you. We're here to meet someone," Yuki snapped. He obviously hated places like this. Behind the counter, Shuichi cried tears of joy while Suguru muttered a prayer in gratitude to God that Tohma wasn't a masochist. "I'm here, boys!" A familiar female voice called out. Shuichi's jaw fell open.

"What the f#$king hell is Judy Winchester doing here!" Shuichi whispered, not noticing his sweat was gushing out like waterfall now. Suguru was frozen at the sight of K's wife. "I've heard the situation and did some investigation. Claude and his little troupe have checked into the most expensive hotel ever in the district, it seems," Judy stated. "I'm surprised K-san didn't use any false names," Tohma mused.

"He did. It was just his little money-earning activities matched the description we gave. Many victims claimed they were lured into a room by a pink haired, cute and innocent looking maid and a brown long haired waitress with sexy legs. There, they were knocked out and robbed of every cent they had. Later, a group of guys, two of them similar to the maid and waitress before checked into the hotel. I'm sure that was the superstar boy and his best friend. Poor boys, forced to cross-dress by my Claude. I wonder how traumatizing it was for them," Judy chuckled a little as she said so.

She really is K's wife.

Tohma had a semblance of surprise and sort-of relieved look on his face. Of course he was relieved! Suguru didn't parade in girl clothes in front of anyone. "Claude…Is that you?" Judy asked in surprise, looking past the two men at Hiro and K. K grinned. "So the gig is up! Tohma, I shall get you off America before you get your grubby hands on my band!" He exclaimed. "K-san, are you crazy! Our contracts are at stake!" Hiro yelled, realizing that the act was busted.

Shuichi was weighing the outcome if he went out to stop the fight. "I think I'm gonna stay here for the moment," Suguru mumbled. "Huh? Don't you want to see Seguchi-san?" Shuichi asked. "I want to but…" Suguru turned very pale. "Can't you feel the menacing aura in the bar right now?" Shuichi peeked out and sure enough, Tohma looked like a demon. "Oh yeah, I think I'll stay."

"How dare you kidnap my band and my cousin? You shall have to learn the consequences," Tohma smiled eerily. Ark jumped out suddenly and engaged into a battle with K. "I didn't realize Claude looked good in drag," Judy commented. Hiro sweatdropped and backed away as Yuki advanced menacingly. "Where is the idiot?" Hiro shook his head. "I don't know! They were tossed somewhere when we entered the shop. I don't know where K-san threw them," Hiro quickly answered.

Shuichi was about to jump out to stop Yuki from hurting Hiro when he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles. All fighting ceased as they heard an explosion and screams. The next minute, they saw Ryuichi and Bill riding a panda robot each, and both were holding Shuichi and Suguru by the ankles. Both boys couldn't struggle as their hands were literally full attempting to keep their skirts in place. "Let me down, you pervert!" Suguru yelled. "Sa-Sakuma-san, what are you doing! Please let me down!" Shuichi pleaded.

"I like Shu-chan in this outfit, and Tohma's cousin looks cute too!" Then, Ryuichi looked serious and smirked. "So, I'll be taking them." "Shuichi!" Hiro yelled. "Somebody, help!" Both Shuichi and Suguru shouted and they were kidnapped by Ryuichi and Bill.

* * *

A/N: How was it, the third party! What will happen to poor Shuichi and Suguru? Will Tohma vanquish even his old friend in favour of his cute cousin? As for people who are not sure, Murasaki Inoue is a story in Japan about a man who found a baby girl. He raised her and later married her. Please review! 


End file.
